


My family secret

by halleymay5539



Category: Not in a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleymay5539/pseuds/halleymay5539
Summary: 16 year old Angelina Martinez has a big family she has six crazy overprotective brothers, her best friends and her loving parents. But what will happen when someone shows up at her door asking for her parents, her two oldest brothers are hiding something from her and the rest of her siblings. And her parents don't come back home when they are supposed to. If things couldn't get more stressful what happens when you add Alec Woods into the mix.





	1. Chapter 1

My family secret

Chapter 1: My family

When you look at my family we look like a normal family. There is my mom who is one of thee most famous fashion designers in the world, lucky for us she gets to keep her private life private. There is my dad who owns a lot of businesses, everyone on my dads side of the family are very successful people. Then there are my brothers, Jackson is the oldest. Then there is William everyone just calls him Will he is the second oldest. There is also Theo and Jake they are fraternal twins, Jake is older than Theo by five minutes. And there is also Matt he is the fifth oldest. Then there is my twin Marcus and me, Marcus is older than me by half an hour. 

So yes I am the youngest of six boys, they are all very popular in school. They all look alike they have my moms thick eyelashes, and her dark hair, and my dads ocean blue eyes. But they are all built differently. I have my moms thick eyelashes, dark curly hair, curves, and her Caribbean blue eyes. I look a lot like my mom, but not too much. Me and my brothers all very close. We spend a lot of time together, my brothers have a few friends that they all hang out with. But most of the guys at school avoid my brothers because they don't want to upset them. Did I forget to mention that my brothers are very overprotective of me? My four oldest brothers are also in college. 

Anyway I have my two best friends Cassandra (we call her Cassie) and Livvy. We don't really go out much while most girls spend their weekends going out to parties and stuff, we stay home watching movies and stuffing a different hole. My best friends and I have grown up together pretty much our whole lives, and their at my house all of the time so they are pretty much part of the family. 

Right now I was looking at old photos of me and my dad, he was always on business trips. Me and him have always been super close we used to go on daddy daughter dates when I was younger. But as I got older things started getting busier, so when he is home we try to go and do something together. My mom is like my best friend, she has been the one to be there for me whenever my dad has been gone. I tell my mom everything, you would think it would be my dad but you try talking to your dad about your boy problems. She also sometimes goes and meets my dad on his trips, they both hate being apart but when they go and do stuff like this it gives them time away from us kids. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by my mom she was packing to go meet my dad in New York. 

"Angie what do you think I should wear the first night?" my mom said. She looked so excited, but I would be too if I was going to be see the love of my life after two weeks. She was holding up two outfits, a red summer dress and a pair of jeans with a thin sweater. 

"The one with the sweater, save the dress for one of your dates" I said. 

"Yeah that may work better. I am just so nervous." my mom looked like she was going to throw up which was not good because if she was nervous she would throw up. 

"Mom, dad loves you. You have nothing to be scared about, plus he is kinda stuck with you." I laughed soon she started laughing too. 

"Well I am almost packed will you go see if the boys have gotten back from getting the pizza?" she asked.

"yeah, if they are I am going to have a little conversation with them about being faster when it comes to getting food" I stated. I was really hungry, plus you cannot tell someone that you are going to get food then take 30 minutes to go get already ordered pizza. My mom just laughed at me because she new I could be a very impatient person. 

When I went downstairs there was still no sign of my brothers my brothers being home. 

*** 10 minutes later***

I had passed out in the living room I woke up to a herd of elephants in the kitchen. Lucky for me they can't see me so I snuck up behind my brother Jackson who was in the doorway. Marcus saw what I was trying to do and just kept him distracted then I ran and jumped on his back. All of my brothers are super tall and I am short, so sometimes it is very frustrating. when I landed on his back he fell forward and the rest of my brothers laughed, I would have too but I wanted to know why they took a half hour to go get pizza. I had Jackson pinned to the ground, growing up with six brothers you learn how to do that. 

"Who the hell jumped on me?" Jackson yelled. I just responded with "Why the hell did it take you guys half an hour to get pizza?" I yelled back. 

Jackson quit trying to get out of my grip because he knew that unless he tells me what took so long I am not letting him go anytime soon. 

"ok fine I will tell you but you have to get off of me first, your hurting my arm" he whined. When he tried to reach me I had grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. 

"not until you tell me" I said. All of my brothers had quit laughing they were just watching because this was the first time I had ever been able to do a sneak attack on Jackson. My brothers and my dad have been teaching my how to fight since forever, and we usually practiced because when we go to parties guys tend to be very perverted. I have never had to fight anyone because my brothers are like my body guards and watch everything that happens and will beat the crap out of someone if it means keeping me safe. 

"We were getting stuff for a party" said an annoyed Jackson. 

"Does mom know that there is going to be a party while her and dad are gone?" I asked. By the silence that fell over everyone my guess was that the answer was a no. I got off of my brother's back and he hurried and got up. 

"Where is the pizza"I asked. 

"In the kitchen, we will ask mom if that's what you want." said Theo. Jackson and Jake looked at him annoyed 

"It would be a good idea too, because either way there are cameras every where so if you just tell them they won't be mad" I said walking into the kitchen to get pizza. 

"Wait what?!" they all asked. 

"You guys didn't know that?" I asked

"no... how long have the cameras been up?" Jake looked horrified at that moment and I couldn't understand why. Then I remembered that it is probably a few weeks ago I saw a girl leaving our house.

so for fun I decided to make him crap his pants. "about a month" I said. 

He looked like my mom found his condom stash or something. And he looked even more horrified when I started laughing. 

"What the hell is so funny" he yelled.

"because you are scared to get caught by mom with one of your hook ups" I said.

"Did you watch through the camera" he asked disgusted

"no I saw her leaving the house. and the cameras got put up yesterday while we were at school by the way" I said trying to hold in my laughter. Apparently Jake had been holding his breath, and let out a gasp of relief. 

A few minutes later my mom came downstairs packed and ready for her flight tomorrow. We ate dinner and watched a movie because it was still a school night and my brothers had after school activities such as sports we had to go to bed. So I would be going home with Cassie and Livvy and it would just be us until all of my brothers got home. After we finished the movie everyone went to bed. 

when I got to my room I went into my bathroom and showered. 

***After showering***

I sat in bed thinking about how different life was for me a year ago. I got my drivers license and I had a boyfriend I loved, who apparently didn't love me. Cause he cheated on me with some girl. I didn't tell my brothers for a month me and my boyfriend broke up but of course the next day he showed up to school with the bimbo wrapped around his arm. All six of my brothers ended up being at my school waiting to talk to me about what was going on I told them that we broke up but that was it. Eventually Marcus found out and was so mad that he ended up beating the crap out of Ben. When I found out what had happened I got into a fight with all of my brothers about it and I told them why I didn't tell them. Then we ended up coming to an agreement that from then on when things like that happened we have to tell each other about stuff like that. 

Ever since then I haven't been in a relationship and don't plan on it anytime soon. My brothers are even more protective of me, but I am thankful for it. Plus they can figure boys out so if I were to ever have feelings for someone me and my friends could get them to do basically a background check on them. 

But that isn't ever going to happen because I am broken, and no one wants something that's broken. 

Soon my eyes started closing and I was asleep

*** _Next day 5:30 am_ ***

My alarm kept beeping so I hurried and shut it off. My mom was getting ready to leave for the airport so me and my brothers went downstairs to see her off. 

"be careful while I am gone, I will be back in a week. And boys if you guys do throw that party please lock up mine and your fathers room." My mom said. My parents were ok with us having parties as long as we cleaned everything up and nothing bad happened. They said that us going to parties was normal so there is nothing wrong with it. 

" Ok we will mom, now hurry before your late for your flight" I said. My mom nodded her head and hugged us goodbye and everyone gave her "love yous" and she was gone. 

After we closed the door everyone started getting ready for school. 

I went in my room threw on a red hoodie and a pair of blue skinny jeans, and put my hair up in a messy bun and straightened my blunt bangs. I put a little bit of mascara on and left the bathroom. Then I grabbed all of my homework and textbooks and put them in my bag. Then I grabbed my phone and went downstairs for breakfast. 

When I got to the kitchen Matt was making french toast, and Marcus was making hot chocolate and coffee. Since I didn't drink coffee I drank chocolate milk. The rest of my brothers must have gone back to bed because they don't have to get up until later for school. I went to the table put my bag down and went to see if Matt needed any help. 

"Need help?" I asked 

"oh hey baby sis, no I got just got it sit down, me and Marcus are almost done with everything. 

"ok, don't forget the syrup" I said as I went to go sit down. 

"I won't I promise" as Matt said this he put the last slice of french toast on the platter and got the syrup. 

we hurry and ate breakfast and started getting ready to leave. As we were about to go someone knocked on the door. 


	2. Overprotective much? part 1

Chapter 2: Overprotective much? Part 1

we hurry and ate breakfast and started getting ready to leave. As we were about to go someone knocked on the door. 

I went and answered it and saw Livvy and Cassie standing on my porch. Silently arguing about something, but stopped as soon as they saw me. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. They have never showed up at my house right before school. 

"Hey, I um.... need to talk to you" says Cassie

"ok, why couldn't it wait until we got to school" I was so confused why were they acting so weird?

As Cassie speaks she grabs Livvy's arm. " because Livvy decided to drive here just so that I could talk to you" 

"ok, how about I go to school with you guys and we talk in the car that way we aren't late for school" I suggest 

"yeah that will work better, my mom will kill me if I am late for school" says Livvy

I go and tell Marcus and Matt that Livvy and Cassie were the ones at the door and that I am going with them to school. They tell me ok and I go out to Livvy's car where they are waiting for me. 

"So what do you need to talk to me about" I ask

"I LIKE MARCUS" yells Cassie

Me and Livvy start laughing and Cassie is looking at us with an annoyed look on her face. A few months ago me and Livvy made a bet about when she would finally tell us that she likes my twin. I can't exactly blame her, I mean her and Livvy are always at my house. And them being together would make sense and stuff, but I don't want Cassie to get hurt because my brothers are all players. 

When we calm our laughing down Cassie yells at us. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUCKING FUNNY YOU TWO?" 

" I won the bet" I reply 

"what bet?" asks Cassie utterly confused as to what we are talking about. 

" a few months ago we made a bet when you finally tell us that you like Marcus" says Livvy 

I "Wait you guys already knew?!" Asks Cassie with a hint of being horrified on her face. 

"dude we are best friends, it's easy for us to figure out when you are crushing on someone. And it is pretty obvious that you like him" I say. 

" but why didn't you say anything?" asks Cassie 

"because you two make sense, I mean you are always at my house and you can't control how you feel about someone" I reason. 

Before we can finish the conversation we are at school. Most girls wouldn't want their best friends to date their brothers, but I am different cause I am ok with that. But if my brother breaks her heart he will have hell to pay. As we get out of the car my brothers pull up next to us. When we see Cassie's face me and Livvy start trying to hide our laughs. Because she looks like a firetruck, she then fixes us with a dirty look and takes a deep breath and the redness starts going away. 

My brothers get out of the car and go to where we are standing. Once they reach us we start going inside, as we walk inside everyone starts looking at us. Some of the girls at our school have tried to be friends with me so that they can get closer to my brothers but I ain't stupid. I only hang out with Livvy and Cassie. My brothers understand why I don't like eating at the other tables. My brothers said goodbye to us as they went up to their group of friends and me and the girls went to our lockers. The silence was killing me, we hadn't said anything and my brothers were probably thinking something was going on. So I broke it. 

"So what are you going to do about your feelings for my brother?"

" Honestly I don't know, I was more worried about telling you how I felt about him to worry about that at the time" said Cassie with an embarrassed expression. 

That is when I remembered the party my brothers were throwing tonight.

" Wait have you guys heard about the party my brothers are throwing?" I ask

"No we haven't" replies Livvy with a mischievous look on her face. 

"Well I have a plan so tonight sleepover at my house and a party"

The sound of the bell ended our conversation and we started hurrying to our class along with the rest of the students at our school. Once we reached the class we took our seats at the back of the class to wait for the teacher to start the lesson. Today was going to be boring. 

**Lunch**

Lunch came by pretty quickly today I didn't have lunch with Livvy and Cassie, so I usually go eat with my brothers and their friends. When I got to the cafeteria I went into the Turkey sandwich line. While I was waiting I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I turned around I saw one of my brother's friends. 

"hey" He said

"um hey" I replied back 

"so are you eating lunch with us today?" he asked

"uh yeah. Sorry but I don't remember your name" I said. I felt really bad about not knowing his name but I didn't really pay attention to my brother's friends, as I tried to ignore them since a lot of them were players and perverts. But he didn't look like a player or a pervert he had golden brown eyes and messy black hair, I had to say he was HOT!. Just by looking at him I could tell that he played sports, and he definitely had abs, and that jawline. DAMN! 

Wait why was I checking him out. He is friends with my brothers which means is a player or a pervert, if not yet then soon. 

"I am Carter, I am the one that sits next to Matt" He says

"oh ok" I didn't really know what else I was supposed so say, I mean I am pretty sure he knows who I am. I noticed that the line has moved so I hurry and step up and start grabbing my food. Once I grabbed something to drink I started making my way to my brothers' table. When I sat down Carter took his seat next to Matt. And we started eating, they guys were all talking about sports and I just ate my food in peace. That is until my nosy twin decided to be.... well nosy. 

"So what were you and Angie talking about Carter?" Says Marcus

Don't get me wrong I love my brothers but sometimes they are just to overprotective. I can't even talk to a guy without one of my brothers being there. That's why I haven't been able to have another boyfriend because my brothers are that way. I know that I was heart broken when I found out Ben was cheating on me, but still I am better now. And I want to be normal. 

"We were just making small talk" replies Carter

"So you aren't trying to get into my sisters pants?" Aks Matt

They were starting to gang up on him. This was not going to end well unless I did something, my brothers were very strong but I don't even want to think about what they can do when they work together. They are very good fighters, ever since our dad started teaching us when we were four years old. That was the traditional age of learning how to fight in my family. And I was very embarrassed with Matt at the moment. He can't just go yelling that crap around like that. 

"MATT!" I yelled

I was usually quiet but my brother was embarrassing the hell out of the at the moment and I would have liked to get to know Carter a little bit better. And being the usually quiet person I am everyone at our table looked at me like deer caught in headlights. 

"We just made small talk. Now stop getting both of your panties in a twist and cool it" I snapped

Everyone still looked at me like deer caught in headlights, while my brothers were a still annoyed that I defended Carter. We went back to eating and once I finished I went to the library. My school had a huge library, books everywhere. I loved it, I want the library from "Beauty and the Beast" I love the feeling of being surrounded by books. It was like being able to choose another world to live in it was the greatest feeling on earth. I have read most of the books in this library, you see I am a very fast reader. So I can usually finish a book the size of "Harry Potter" in less than a week. I felt like reading Romance novels so that is what I went to go find. I came across one called "Did I mention I love you" by Estelle Maskame. 

I checked it out and went and sat down in a corner and read. I spent the rest of lunch reading about Eden and Tyler, which by the way he is a real douche. When the bell rang I went into my last class of the day and sat in the back and went back to reading as soon as I took my seat. I was so busy reading that I didn't notice someone sitting next to me. 

"Hey" said Marcus

"what do you want?" I asked. I was still annoyed with Marcus and Matt, they aren't going to be able to watch over me forever. As much as I love my brothers the seven of us aren't going to see each other everyday once we start our life as adults. They needed to stop being my body guards, I know they mean well but I don't want to be a damsel in distress. I can protect myself I am not a kid anymore and plus Matt and Marcus aren't that much older than me. 

"We are just trying to protect you from getting your heart broken again. Carter is a good kid but you deserve better." he whispers. 

I cannot believe this!

"Just stop trying to be dad! I know what is good for me and what isn't. Stop treating me like a child, you guys aren't that much older than me." I whisper yell. At the mention of them trying to be dad Marcus understood that I was upset. 

I hardly ever saw my dad, him and my mom are my world I couldn't live without them. And just because I am mad at my brothers doesn't mean that I can't live without them. I need my family in my life, but my brothers need to understand that they need to stop trying to protect me getting my heart broken. That is how life works, and I can't let them protect me from living the life I want. 

I turned back facing the front of the class just as my English teacher came into the room. She gave instructions on today's assignment and I started my work. 


	3. Overprotective much? Part 2

Overprotective much? Part 2

**Marcus P.O.V**

When Angie turned away from me the teacher walked into the classroom, after she explained our assignment everyone started working on it. I know that she gets annoyed with us about being protective of her, but we are only trying to make sure she doesn't make any more of the wrong choices when it comes to dating. She was in love with that asshole Ben and he broke her heart. I don't ever want her to go through that again, me and my brothers told our dad before he left for his current work trip that we would protect her. You see none of us liked Ben, but we got along with him for Angie because that is what she wanted. I was so busy thinking about the past that I didn't hear the bell ring, or Angie trying to get my attention. 

"Marcus can you hear me?" asked Angie

"Yeah sorry I spaced out. What do you need, is everything ok?" I asked. When I gave her my response she rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah I just wanted to let you know that me and the girls are going to go grab their things for the party. And then we will be home." Angie said. Before I could respond she left the classroom. I packed my stuff and made my way to the gym for basketball practice, he had been on the team with me and Matt but our coach is a very close family friend and when he heard about what happened, and Ben was caught taking steroids he got kicked off the team. I am happy that my sister is no longer with him, but I know that she is still heart broken. 

**** After Basketball practice ****

**Marcus P.O.V**

Basketball practice was a bitch, since I was late coach made me run a mile. And coach was teaching us new moves so that we could beat our rivals at the next game. But while we were at practice I couldn't focus. Matt knew that something was up with me, he has always been that way with me and Angie. He can always tell when something is wrong. If it weren't for him we never would have guessed that something was wrong with Angie after she found out Ben cheated.

When I got in the car Matt started it and started driving. 

"So want to tell me what's wrong?" Matt asked. 

"My twin is mad at me and doesn't want to talk to me." I said annoyed. I know that Angie has every reason to be mad at me but I am just trying to protect her. She is still mad at me for defending her and beating the shit that loser Ben. I thought the kid was brave when he asked her out, but when he cheated on her he must have had a death wish. Me and my brothers are known for never losing a fight, we have been learning every form of fighting since we were 4 years old. Angie learned more than us boys though since her and her friends were actually home. Our dad taught them how to protect themselves in case they ever needed to defend themselves. Point is most guys don't try and start shit with us because of that. 

"Well why is she mad at you?" asked Matt. 

"Because we questioned Carter about his intentions with OUR SISTER!" I yelled. I was so pissed that she wouldn't talk to me. I know Carter is a good kid, but once he has been hanging out with us long enough he will become like us, a player. And no one will want to mess with him because he is in our group. No one messes with Angie and her friends since Angie is my is our sister and they don't want to be on our bad sides. 

"Then when we get home lets go talk to her and explain why she should be careful around him. That's the only thing we can do she is stubborn, and doesn't let anyone boss her around OK. That is just how she is, and that's why we all love her and it makes her a strong person. 


End file.
